Talk:Anon
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mel_Blanc A example of a voice actor who had the ability to produce very different vocals is Mel Blanc. He earned a the nickname of "the man of a thousand voices" because of how completely different his vocal acts could be. voice acted results can be less realistic then natural performances and if they were both voiced by the same actress, one or both would be less realistic then if they had two separate vocalists. The voicebank page doesn't say "realistic results" or "capture the traits..." or any other indication to help us here. The way they describe them is more alike to voice acting, i.e. one is powerful the other sweet. Its... Not very helpful. In my opinion some of the things we can use to judge the voicebanks is not always easy. Case in point, who was more realistic; Hatsune Miku or Sweet Ann. Answer; Sweet Ann, though in 2010 everyone said it was the other way around I encountered because of the pro-Japanese anti-Engloid stance places like VO forums had. But the fact that we've witnessed how wrong people can bemeans one can't ness. trust our ears. BTW Sweet Ann is based on a professional singing result which is way she is going to be instantly more realistic, while V2 Miku is mostly voice acted, CFM also edited the results to get certain qualities favoured. Both were aimed at professional producers but Miku can have problems sounding like a singer and Sweet Ann knocks Miu's performance out of the park. English results also are 5x bigger and have far more variation per voicebank so you also have that to take in mind... So English results can produce a more human mimicry because they simply don't sing "ma" the same way every single time. due to what comes before and after "ma". In 2010 though... Typically I saw people saying English vocaloids couldn't sound realistic at all, and they overpraised the Japanese. But the fact that in my entire time in the V2 fandom era I never saw someone say "miki is more realistic then Gumi" and right up until VY1 was released Gumi kept getting quoted even by veterans as the most realistic... Pretty much says it all. Its just a result of confirmation bias, a thing humans do, if you believe something is, then anything can be a confirmation of that which is true. Its like how I once said to someone "power" vocalists have certain traits about them, the trouble is "power" can be interpreted differently and some voicebanks within Vocaloid have the same description but aren't the same. Case in point "Meiko V3 Dark" and "Hatsune Miku Append Dark" aren't made the same way or the same definition of "Dark" in a voice. CFM even noted the two won't react the same way as each other. IT would be nice if we could, however, use some sort ofknowledge to 100% tell any Vocaloid is voice acted or not in one or more voicebanks they have... Certainly might help here identify the possibility of the two girls being one provider or twins.